Silent Screams
by 64LiLrEd64
Summary: Everyone knows how innocent Sonny is. What if she comes up with the idea of going back to wisconsin with the two shows! There is one place she never knew about. An old house where you can't hear silent screams...
1. Trailer

Trailer

"You all are going on your annual vacation."

(Everyone screams in excitement)

The problem is that we are low on money. Where should we go?

narrator

("Another Sonny idea.")

(Sonny raises her hand shyly.)

"Uh..Wisconsin?"

narrator

("Everyone thinks it's a joke, but approves.")

(the cast stops for gas.)

Chad

"Guys look at this!"

(chad jumps over a fence to see a big house.)

(He goes inside)

Narrator

("They have no choice but to follow him")

(A weird creaking noise)

Tawni

"Did anyone just hear that?"

Narrator

("Turns out Sonny's idea might be a tradgedy.")

Sonny

"Chad!!"

Grady

(crying)

"I want to go back!"

Chad

"Sonny you have to fix this! Go!"

(Tawni pulls Sonny)

Tawni

"Sonny, please!"

Sonny

(wiping tears)

"you're right this has been going on for too long!"

( Someone attacks Tawni)

(She screams)

Narrator

"Silent Screams"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

"So Random and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office, at once. Thank you." The speaker went off.

"Oh no!" Grady shouted while we were in the prop house, "When you're usually invited to Mr. Condor's office, it means he's gonna fire you!"

He was practically shaking.

"Grady, calm down," Tawni spoke up, "As sorry as I am to say it but I doubt Mr. Condor would fire people as good as 'Mackenzie Falls'".

She whispered 'Mackenzie Falls' in a sort of hiss. Grady shrugged. "Yeah you're right. Why can't our show have as many viewers?" he whined.

"Because, dude. Some people out there are too stupid. They'd rather cry than laugh. Mackenzie Falls is all about drama. As if people don't get enough of that at home," Nico sighed.

I spoke up now. "Hey guys I hate to break up this funeral of our own show, but when Mr. Condor wants us at once, don't you think we should go?"

Everyone gasped and ran out the door.

We were all running to Mr. Condor's office so fast that there was a bang. Grady and Nico turned wrong and ran into the door.

"Found it," they murmured still on the door. Then Chad opened up the door and Grady and Nico fell on top of each other. Chad stared at them. He pointed to Nico and Grady on the floor, trying to get

up and said to Tawni, Zora and I, "Your friends fell."

"Really?" Zora asked sarcastically and helped them up. Everyone then sat in they're seats. Mr. Condor spoke.

"Well as you all know, we have our annual vacation every year and yours is tomorrow night." Everyone started whispering excitedly.

"Hush!" Mr. Condor screamed, "Because of the economy, we can't go to Paris or Italy like we did the last years. So, any ideas where we could go?" Heads were turning, but I finally said, "Uh, Wisconsin?"

"Right, Monroe. Like we gorgeous people could visit a farm." Chad chuckled as if he couldn't believe his ears. "What, you couldn't handle it?" I smirked. "Oh I could so handle it," he said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

Chad said, "But Mr. Condor would never except it."

"No, I actually like that idea," Condor said, "It's unique. Great. Pack up. Goodbye." He forced us out. I smiled at Chad as we walked our separate ways.

We walked out of the limo and entered the airport. I saw Chad with all this luggage. I rolled my eyes. We got in the plane.

Of course, I ended up with Chad. Tawni ended up with Devon who constantly flirted. Tawni did not reply. Nico was with Portlyn. Zora was with Derek. And last, Grady with Claire.

When the plane was going to take off, I heard Chad taking deep breaths. I turned my head. His eyes were shut, he was sweating, and he was clinging onto his seatbelt.

"Omg, does the famous CDC have a phobia of flying?" I giggled. His eyes opened. "CDC is not afraid of anything." I looked at him. He was very obvious. "Ok," he said, "My dad died in a plane crash. I just don't want that to happen to me, alright?" I could tell he was telling the truth that time.

"Chad look at me," I told him. He didn't budge. "Chad, just… please for one second. It's not going to make a difference if a crash happens when your eyes are either open or closed."

"I can't! It's too painful!" he said.

I punched him in the shoulder. He smiled at me, with his eyes finally open. "Ok, sorry. What?" he asked.

"I just want you to know that you'll be fine. Plane crashes don't happen that often. I believe that we are being flown by very secure, professional pilots." I laughed. So did he.

"Thanks, Sonny. And you're probably right. Yet, I'm still going to sleep the entire ride so I won't worry to much." He rolled over to put his head on a pillow and shut his eyes.

"Ok, I'll watch the engines," I joked, "And you're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

It was true. He did sleep the whole plane ride. Occasionally he would wake up and ask me if we were there yet. I'd say no and he would go right back to sleep. When we did get there, Chad knew. The landing was very loud. He then yanked me out of the plane just so we were the first ones off.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about that…" Chad warned me.

"Relax, I won't. I'm nice like that," I told him.

"Thanks," he said uncomfortably.

By the time we were all in the other limos…which was a long time (kids were in one, adults in the other),our limo had to stop for gas. Tawni and I went in the gas station to get some drinks for the trip.

"So…what happened between you and Chad on the plane?" she asked eyeing me.

"Nothing. I can't tell you," I simply said.

"Fine," she said defensively, "I get it. You won't tell your best friend!"

"Tawni, I'm sorry. It's kind of me and Chad's little secret." She looked at me unsurprised.

"Sonny, cut it out! Gosh! I know you're dating Chad!" she yelled. I could not believe it.

"No I'm not!" I yelled back, "Never!"

"C'mon! What's that little secret, then?" she said smartly.

"Chad's phobia! He's afraid of flying!" I told her being smart back. Her face turned to disappointment then she started to laugh.

"Chad….is afraid of…flying?" she was laughing so hard.

"Stop it!" I tried to cool her down, "He doesn't mean it!"

She stopped. "Oh, so you're backing him up?"

"Tawni, just listen!" I sat down on a stool and said quietly this time, "His dad died in a plane crash. Imagine how he feels, ok? Geez, you really have to take everything so…literate!"

"Oh," she quieted down too, "I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't know. You guys just fight so much. I thought it was cute."

"What?" I said disgusted. "I guess it reminded me of elementary school. Ya know, when people liked each other, they hid it by arguing? That's what you guys do."

I began to think. Do we do that? For real? I don't like Chad, though.

She continued on. "I guess I mistaked it for that. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I just realized a lot, too. Let's get our drinks and get out of here."

She opened her arms. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to hug you but you're making me look like an idiot in front of all these people!" she whispered.

"Awww, come here." We hugged. "Now, let's go," Tawni said looking back at all the people.

We went outside. We went near everyone else.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Chad yelled. He climbed over an old wooden fence and went near an old rotting house. It was huge. Not mansion huge. But, big. Like Wisconsin farmhouse big. He opened the door of the house. He stepped inside, intrigued by its mystery. When he went inside, the door slammed behind him.

"Chad!" Portlyn screeched.

"Shhh!" Zora yelled and looked back for the limo driver. "It does look pretty interesting."

"Of course you would say that!" whispered Nico.

"Yeah, you're a freak," said Devon.

Zora growled at Devon.

"Guys! Stop yelling!" I whispered and looked back just as Zora had done. Everyone looked at me as if they knew what was coming.

"We'd better go get them."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews on my 1****st**** story! I'm trying to update a chapter once a day. I'm kind of in a rush b/c of church every Wednesday. But I have time! Wednesday's are my **toughest** days, but I'll keep up. Please review!**Chad's POV

I entered the house and the door slammed behind me making my hair blow forward. Okay, I thought, this is really cool. I looked around. An old farmhouse. Typical Wisconsin thing. I snickered. They should use this to scare kids around Halloween. And then a thought occurred to me.

"Hello?" I yelled, "Is anyone here?"

Not one answer. What's the purpose of this place if no one lives here?

"Hello?" I yelled again. I didn't hear anything so I began to take a tour. It was your basic house. The kitchen and the bedrooms were just like any house. There was a children's bedroom. It had a few dream catchers. The wall was a lilac color as well as the bed sheets.

It was actually pretty…for a girl. Then the time caught up with me. I need to get back to my cast mates! I ran downstairs and to the door. I turned the knob and it wouldn't open. Ok…no biggy. I just need to turn harder. It _is_ an old house. I turned as hard as I could and it would not open. Then I began to panic.

"Crap," I breathed. I turned and turned. Then I finally just began to bang on the door. I ran to the windows. Every one was stuck.

Shut. I ran back to the door. I started banging again.

"Help! C'mon! I'm stuck in the house!" I shouted. I cursed and cursed.

Then I heard it. Laughing. A baby was laughing.

"I thought no one was here. Sorry…I" I trailed off feeling very embarrassed. Then the voice became louder. I freaked out.

It was right in my ear. Then I couldn't see anything. Only black. I felt around for the door. I banged and screamed for help.

Then…I fell.

Sonny's POV

I was about to head for the house when Tawni pulled me back.

"I really don't want to go in there," she said.

"I do," said Zora. She started going.

"Zora!" I yelled. She went inside.

"Tawni," I said, "We have to. It's just a house."

Then we heard laughing coming from the house. A baby?

"Oh my gosh. Chad found a baby," Grady said shocked.

Nico slapped him on the back of the head.

"It's coming from over there," he said pointing toward the gas station.

Tawni's voice started to shake.

"No guys. That's coming from _inside_ the house."

"Well," I said, "If he _did_ find a baby, we probably need to go help him. Let's go."

I started to pull Tawni.

"Ok!" she yelled, "You're right. I've watched too many scary movies."

My cast began going, but the Mack Falls cast didn't move.

"Are you guys coming?" Nico asked.

Then Claire said, "No way. That house is a freak show. _I_ wouldn't go in there."

"Don't you guys want to rescue Chad?" I asked. It's their show, not mine.

"Not as much as you do," she sneered. Then they walked off.

Tawni started cracking up. "I told you!" she said. Does everyone think that? I mean I don't like Chad. Just a little. Well, he is cute. But, no. He'd never like me that way. "Wait," Grady said, "Are you and Chad finally official?"

"No!" I yelled. "Gosh! There's nothing going on between me and Chad!"

Even though I did hope so.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review to give me ideas on what to do next. I mean I DON'T want Chad to die. So, what should I do? And should I put the Mackenzie Falls people back in? Also, how scary should it be? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sonny's POV **We opened the door and Chad came running down the stairs.

His eyes were closed. He grabbed onto Nico. "Sonny! I've missed you so mu-,"

"Dude, it's Nico." Chad quickly let go. While his eyes were still closed he said, "Sonny where are you..."

"Chad,"I started, "Open your eyes." He opened them very slowly and saw Tawni was the last one coming through the door.

"No!" he screamed and tryed to get to Tawni...  
But the door already closed.

"No! Are you guys crazy? We're going to die!"

"Chad, calm down,"I told him, "What happened?" Everyone stared intently at him. Waiting for a reply.

"I-" he began, "I was looking around, for a while. After that, I decided to leave. A-And I heard a kid."

"Yeah, we heard that too! Grady said to him, "We thought you found a baby, so we came to help."

Chad ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't you see? There is no baby. It was a trick. It started to laugh. And I got --distracted.  
I thought maybe there was someone here. But there was no one. Then it got louder. So loud, that it made me feel really dizzy. I started to bang on the door, but you guys couldn't hear me! Then I think I fainted. So, now we're trapped. The noise was used to lure you into here. It got to you to."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoal. The door won't...open?" I shreiked.

Nico and Grady were already trying to open it.

"He's right," Nico said.

Tawni was scared. "I want to go home. I wish we were at a mall, instead of this crummy house."

"Tawni," I giggled, "We don't want to make the bad things angry."

"So," she asked, "this place is haunted?"

We all nodded. "Yes."

"I don't care!" she yelled, "I'd like to see how bad this thing_ really_ is!"

"Tawni!" Chad shouted.

She was clearly terrified. She started freaking out. Then we heard the laughing.

"Great, Tawni. Look what you did!" Nico said.

"I'm sorry! Just make it stop!"

Then it got louder. Then, it started crying.

Tawni had tears raining on her cheeks.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Everything went quiet. Grady interupted the silence. "That was close."

"Hey guys. I think we're missing something," said Chad. "Or _you all_ are missing something."

"What? We have everything," Tawni said, pulling herself back together.

"Zora?" Chad asked.

"Oh, my gosh! We forgot aout Zora! Where is she?"I yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at Chad.

"What?" he said counfused.

"Zora went in here. Where is she?" asked Nico.

"Guys she's not here. No one is."

"Chad, we saw her go inside the house,"I told him.

"Look I didn't see anyone go inside this house...except for myself," he said honestly.

Then we heard footsteps.

"Oh no! It's back!" Tawni said.

Then Zora appeared at the top of the staircase.

She was breathing heavily. "Guys, you'll never guess what I just found."

Everyone started asking where she was and how long she's been here.

"Shhh!"I shushed them, "What did you find Zora?"

Two words was all we needed to turn our life into torment.

"A baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-So Sorry about the long wait of no chapters! I know how frusturated you are. I need reviews! And Ideas! Love you guys!**

**Sonny POV-**

"There's a baby?"I asked shocked,"Where?"

"Up here,in the room with me. She's about three,though. Really cute,"Zora said.

We all just looked at each other and ran up the stairs to find the kid. "This is creepy,"Chad said. "It's probaby just someone's kid. They might've just forgotten her,"Nico confirmed.

"Seriously,guys,"Grady said,"What if we are in a haunted house? I want to go home." "Sonny,"Tawni started,"What do you know about this house?"

I began to think. There were always rumors that it was haunted. But what about the former owners?

"I think their was a couple here with a kid."

Grady and Chad gasped.

"I don't know. I think they...died,"I said.

"Oh,great,"everybody said. Then I glanced at the girl. She had long blonde hair,and she was really pretty. I walked up to her slowly as everyone watched.

"Hi,"I said,"I'm Sonny. What's your name?" She looked up and her eyes went black. I screeched.

"Holy crap! Did anyone else see that?"

"Uhhh,"Nico's voice was shaky,"I think everyone else saw that."

"I have to admit it,guys,"Chad said,"I'm freaking out. There's some ghost kid in here with us looking all creepy with her dolls!"

The girl continued to play,then said,"My name is Selene."

"Hey,"Tawni said,"she's not really a baby,so where did those cries come from?"

"Let's ask her,"Zora said,"Hey,uhh Selene...are you dead?"

"Zora!"I whispered angrily. She just shrugged.

"Maybe,"Selene said.

"Ok,she's dead,"Nico said simply. "I thought you didn't believe in this stuff,"Chad told him.

"I'm so scared,though. I can't hide it. She'll probably kill us!"Nico whined.

Ok. Everyone's freaking out. Perfect.

"Ok,Zora's pretty good with Selene,so Zora will take care of it,"I said.

Zora just shrugged again,"Ok."

"For the rest of us,I'm tired. We need to sleep. So let's search the house for some bedrooms."

"Are you crazy?"Grady asked,"I'm not searching the house."

"Do you want to stay with the kid?"Chad asked.

Grady sighed. "Ok,someone hold my hand."

**A/N-Ok again sorry about the update. I really need your ideas. Please review! I only have fifteen,so I need your inspiration! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
